There are many situations when a person authorized to carry a hand gun wants to completely conceal the hand gun. For example, undercover, off-duty or plain-clothes law enforcement officers often have need to completely conceal a hand gun in situations where they are not wearing a jacket, and without providing significant discomfort. However, while concealment of the hand gun is desirable, the wearer must have ready access to the hand gun in emergency situations.